Movable control elements such as rotary or sliding knobs in motor vehicles are generally known in order to input control element actuating information for the motor vehicle, for example a change of blower speed, set point temperature, volume, a destination or the like. Such moveable control elements are mechanically involved. Fixed touch-sensitive surfaces are alternatively also generally known in order to input control element actuating information for the motor vehicle by manually touching (e.g., in a sliding manner) a fixed surface. These surfaces are generally smooth so that the operator does not receive any haptic guidance as provided by the moveable control elements.